A Girl for all Seasons
by Edward George
Summary: A blind girl, Ann Wellington finds love when she least expects to find it. A single newspaper journalist, Bradley Hanson meets the girl he would least expect and they are across the hall from each other. Their lives come together as Bradley gives her a new sense of freedom Ann never knew before she met him.


A Girl for all Seasons

A blind girl, Ann Wellington finds love when she least expects to find it. A single newspaper journalist, Bradley Hanson meets the girl he would least expect and they are across the hall from each other. Their lives come together as Bradley gives her a new sense of freedom Ann never had before she met him.

1.

For the past three days Bradley Hanson had to put up with the noise of construction across the hall. Peering out his door twice he watched workers carry sheet-rock, buckets of paint and brushes, spools of wire, and various equipment in and out of the apartment. On the afternoon of the third day the noise ceased. Now there was a different noise; women's voices talking to another.

Bradley peered out the small peep-hole glass in the door. The group of women seemed harmless enough then he opened the door a piece to see who they were.

Opening the door further Bradley saw a white cane with a red end appear at the top of the stairs then a young girl wearing black sun glasses followed by a Seeing Eye dog in tow step on to the top riser and pause. The cane tapped twice. The other two women praised her as she was guided to the door of the other apartment. The girl extended the cane using it to feel for door. The cats looked up from their chair by the front window, yawned and went back to sleep.

"So that's who is renting the apartment." Bradley watched the girl a moment as she steadily moved toward the door stopping to feel the door frame and door. "She's blind?" Correcting himself, "Sight impaired."

Easing the door closed Bradley walked back to the computer to reread what he'd written. Stuck. He had writer's block. He stared off into space his mind diverted to what he just saw. "New neighbor. Ah I'll meet her soon enough. But seeing or sight impaired – well different."

"Okay Ann sweep the opening to your front with the cane to assure there are no obstructions in your path. Do you feel anything? Let the dog guide you." she was told.

Another lady placed a hassock in her way for demonstration. The cane tapped the hassock then left and right of the obstruction.

"Something is in my way."

"Okay, feel the object with your hand."

Ann felt the hassock and moved it to the side with a free hand, the dog led her around the object. The three ladies praised her again then took her around the apartment to learn where everything was located.

An hour later the three ladies left the girl for the evening to her own devices chattering about their success. Ann stood in the middle of the living room listening to the rain outside. The Institute equipped the apartment with every type of aide they could think of for a sight impaired person. Feeling around Ann found a chair to sit down to reflect on her new surroundings. The Seeing Eye dog Larry moved to her side whimpering, he wanted to go outside.

2.

Bradley stared at the article on the computer screen frustrated he was stalled on the piece. Rubbing his tired eyes he knew he had a good case of writer's block. Rather than fight his loss of thought he decided to take a walk around the block, his third favorite past time. Bradley emerged from his self-imposed dungeon just as the other door opened and closed. Bradley started for the stairs stopping to watch the girl led by her guide dog. Fumbling with the key she manage to get it in the lock, lock the door and turned. She took two steps missing Bradley, her cane hit empty space. The girl froze. The guide dog attempted to urge her down the steps but the girl's fear made that hard for the dog to overcome.

Placing his sun glasses on, Bradley watched the girl for a few seconds. Thoughts of his personal problems and the article he was writing for the newspaper's literary section seemed mote now as he watched the blind girl struggle with negotiating the steps.

The girl was near tears as she attempted to descend the first step without falling. She cried, "Why did they put me on the top floor?"

Bradley could not leave the frightened girl. As hard as he liked to think of himself as sometimes independent of feminine companionship, living alone, he felt sorry for the girl. Reaching out touching the girl's arm he said quietly, his words reassuring to Ann.

"Easy." Taking the girl's hand he said, "Please allow me. I'll go first. Hang onto the banister and your dog. If you fall I'll be here to catch you."

Ann responded to the strange voice, the voice out of nowhere; the voice of an angel. She pleaded, "Please, don't let me fall. I'm scared."

Holding the girl's free hand Bradley descended two steps. "Okay easy …"

Tears trickled down the girl's fair features as they started down the steps one step at a time.

"That's it, first step, now second step. Easy."

Bradley felt a slight knot in the pit of his stomach, the girl pleading with him not to let her fall. The girl shivered from fright as Bradley helped her down the steps.

"I'm here for you. Please just put your trust in me."

Bradley walked ahead the tapping of the cane told him the girl was just behind him, the clicking of the dog's toe nails on the wooden steps was a reassuring sound. Glancing back to assure the girl was behind him she descended the stairs one step at a time. The descent was a pains taking process. The cane tapping each step one at a time. Ann had a death grip on the dog's harness the other gripping the bannister and cane both.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the bottom of the stair case and stepped outside. It was still raining, the sky overcast, lights from store fronts and passing cars reflected the slick watery yellow light off the street. They stood on the front steps silent for a moment. Looking up at the gray sky Bradley watched the steady drizzle, pushed by a freshening southerly wind explore the narrow streets. The rain made the stout walls of the old apartment buildings gleam like polished metal. Moving threateningly above the huddled buildings the clouds were unbroken and the color of lead, so that although it was only midday the light was feeble and depressing.

The dog halted to relieve himself. Inhaling deeply Bradley could not help but look at the girl a moment then reach over to pull up the hood of her rain coat over her long soft brown hair. Despite Ann's impairment Bradley admired her features seeing the girl was actually pretty.

"Oh my name is Bradley Hanson. I know this is none of my concern but why did they put you on the top floor of the apartment building?"

Ann was crying with relief as she attempted to settle her nerves. "Ann Wellington." Ann paused to collect her composure before going on. "They said that was all they were able to get and the cost for the apartment was within their budget."

"Their budget?"

"The Institute for the Deaf and Blind is subsidizing the cost."

There wasn't much Bradley could say to that except: "Sounds like the government."

The dog finished what he was doing, shook the rain water from his fur and watched for his mistress to decide what to do next.

Bradley decided a better opening and asked the name of the dog.

"Larry."

"I have two ornery felines upstairs, Goldie and Sonny. I'm there just for them."

Ann was shy with the stranger even though he helped her. "By the way thank you for helping me down the steps."

"My pleasure." Bradley held his hand out touching Ann's arm.

Ann felt Bradley's hand and the gesture to take his hand. "Please?" Taking Ann's hand Bradley felt it was cold and red from the rain. "You don't have your gloves on. Here hold my hand and I'll guide you around the area."

She wanted to recoil but just the same she let Bradley hold her hand. Touching his hand she could feel it was strong, self-assuring as he carefully turned her to the right.

"I guess I left my gloves upstairs."

"This way," he told her leading her past a shop waving to the owner.

They walked for a while in silence, Bradley pushing bare low hanging tree branches aside along the edge of the sidewalk so they would not hit Ann. Ann's hand, lightly resting in Bradley's the dog to the inside of the sidewalk assured its mistress did not walk into anything. The tapping of the cane was the only sound as they walked. Except for the white and red cane to any passerby they appeared as a young couple out walking their dog.

"Ann," Bradley began. "I know you have only met me. I'm home much of the time doing most of my work from home, if you need anything, help, whatever, I'm right across the hall from you."

Bradley knew within a breath his self-imposed world of one suddenly vanished holding Ann's soft hand that was cold from the rain. Despite the cold and rain of the late winter, early spring day the girl's inner warmth made him feel good.

"Thank you."

Once again Bradley fumbled for the right words. Any other time he would have the right words, everything would be alright. This time was different. He looked Ann over again. The words that came to mind was: beautiful and desirable. Long silken brown hair, five-seven, fair skin. A smile that was genuine. He felt he was already in love with her, in spite of himself. Love at first sight.

"I hate to say this, but the Institute should have had someone stay with you for a couple days. You're new to the neighborhood. Groceries, bus stop, you name it. There is a lot to learn in a short time."

"I know. They said they couldn't spare anyone today. Someone is supposed to be here tomorrow to guide me around the area."

"Hmph."

"I said the same thing. I didn't argue with them."

His voice was sincere. She wondered in her mind how tall he was, what Bradley looked like? He offered to help her which no else, except someone from the Institute but that was their job. Rather, Bradley offered out of kindness. She made up her mind to let him help her if he wanted.

"My offer still stands." They circled the block Bradley explaining the shops, stores and apartment buildings, and what street they were on. Turning he led Ann back the way they came. "Okay we're back to the front door."

She seemed puzzled. "Did we just walk in a different direction?"

"Yes. Did that to get you used to the area. But…" He touched her arm. "I'll be with you as much as possible so you'll always have someone with you who knows the area. I – I don't want you to get hurt."

She lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Thank you." She lifted her head. "But I – I need to go grocery shopping. They didn't leave me anything for tonight. Which way is the store and how far is it?"

Smiling he said, "Then we shall go to Wally's-World. About a half mile from here."

"Who?"

"Wal-Mart's."

"Oh. Okay. That one I know. Is it on the bus line?"

"Yes but follow me. I'll drive you so you don't get lost." Bradley wondered why he was offering to take her to the store. He'd only met her a short time ago. But his instinct asked, Why the institute had left her with nothing, no food at least for the first couple nights. Poor planning on their part.

Bradley took Ann's hand leading her and her guide dog around to the back of the building and a fenced in parking lot. She didn't know whether to protest or scream. She had known this man, her neighbor for less than thirty minutes and he was willing to help her. Hearing the rattling of metal and the squeaking of metal against metal. He had keys to the gates.

"Your car is back here?"

"Beast."

"A what?"

"Beast," Bradley repeated with a chuckle. All the girls he'd dated expressed their dislike of the "beast" the first time they saw it; a hulking black Chevrolet Suburban, 4x4 with full off-road package. He closed the gate with a defining click leading Ann to the truck. They stopped. He explained what it was then placed her right hand on the brush guard leading her around the truck to feel the length and various off-road lights and other parts. "The wince. Don't worry, the cable is covered with a piece of oiled tarp."

"Ugh." She pulled her hand back feeling the brush guard she whipped the grease it off on it. "So what do I say to – the Beast?"

Ann had a mysterious smile as she patted the hood as if patting a dog's head.

"Say hello 'Beast.'"

"Hello Beast." The girl turned to the truck almost expecting an answer. "It didn't answer."

"It will – when I start the engine." Bradley grinned as he opened the door for her. He had Larry jump in first but like any dog he promptly sat on the seat beside the driver. "Sorry `ole boy but that seat is for Ann." He got Larry to move to the back then grasped the girl about her slender waist.

"Up ya go."

"What are ya doing…?"

Ann gasped as Bradley effortlessly lifted her into the truck. She realized she was sitting in the seat briefly wondering how she got there. Getting her breath back Ann felt Bradley's hand touching hers. They were momentarily face to face. The more Bradley was with Ann that afternoon the more he liked what he saw and did what he could to help her. "It's high for you."

The more Ann listened to Bradley the more she was beginning to like him. But she would have to learn more about him before she made any decisions. After all it had been but a short time that they met in the upstairs hallway and here she was alone with a strange man.

"Oh?"

Bradley wanted to lean in to kiss her but held back. He smiled at her touching her hand. Ann smiled shyly wishing Bradley would make a first move of affection toward her. Maybe he was just as shy as she was. This was the first time anyone other than her own family or anyone from the Institute took an interest in her. At age twenty she wished she had a man of her own. Her impairment kept men away from her. However, she sensed something in the way Bradley was so willing to help her. Would it have been the same if they lived on the first floor? Would he be so willing to help her with simple things until she was shown what to do or how to cope with the task? Would it have been the same if she were sighted?

Leaning in he took the seat belt. "Hold this. It's the seat belt." He went around to the other side, got in taking the belt clicking the seat belt in place for her.

With a slight laugh Bradley buckled himself in. With a sinister sounding voice he said, "Now the Beast will live."

"Sounds dramatic."

"Sounded good to me."

Anne could not help but smile at Bradley's remark. He made her feel happy.

Bradley started the big eight cylinder engine, the truck roared to life. He watched as the tachometer needle shot over to three thousand rpm then settle back to fifteen hundred rpm's.

Ann seemed surprised. "That roar, that's why you call this the 'Beast'."

"Yup."

Bradley backed the truck out of its parking area using a magnetic card to open the exit gate. He drove the short distance to the Wal-Mart parking as close to the front as he could get without needing a handicap sticker. Helping Anne out lifting her down from the truck their lips were mere inches from each other. Ann felt Bradley's breath on her face, sensing his lips were close to hers. They each had the desire to kiss the other but held back.

Bradley guided Ann into the store, Larry her guide dog dutifully at her side. The person at the door eyed the cane and Larry but pasted on his best smile as Bradley took a shopping cart. He held out a hand touching her arm, Ann took hold of the shopping cart handle Bradley took a side placing a hand on hers to assure her he was there for her, Larry padding alongside warily watching where his mistress was going. People stared at the blind girl, a few shaking their heads. Slowly Bradley guided Ann to the grocery section taking her down each isle explaining what the

products were. Bradley put his hand on hers, ignoring them guiding her along the would feel the packages then place them in the cart. In the time they were shopping, they learned a lot about each other. At the baked goods section Bradley held up a loaf of bread which Ann wanted to squeeze.

"No, hone," he hissed. "Bread. Soft." He held the bread so she could feel putting a hand it Bradley explained the different types. He put two loaves in the cart for her and Kaiser rolls to the side for himself buying a few items for later.

She selected boxed or canned meals on the premise they would be easy to fix. Looking at the items he decided he'd undo her training at a later time and teach her how to cook from scratch, or he'd do all the cooking for them. They returned to the apartment an hour later. Bradley was amazed at how frugal Ann was in her shopping.

"Mother."

"Gotcha."

They carried the groceries up to the apartments; groceries for the two apartments were unpacked. Bradley helped Ann put her things away placing them where she would be able to find them in the cupboard later.

3.

They enjoyed supper together that evening Bradley made a stew he fixed after they arrived back at the apartment. He set Ann at the table placing a large soup bowl of the homemade stew with a plate of crackers and cheese before her.

Bradley watched her reaction to the stew.

"Mm, good."

Her reaction was what he hoped for. "My favorite. This weekend I'll show you how to make spaghetti or real Tex-Mex chili."

"Oh its easy just open a can of …"

Bradley leaned across the table to place his index finger in her hand. "Hone …"

She began to like it that Bradley was calling her "hone" or "sweetheart" whenever he addressed her. The simple phrase made her feel good that a man was attracted to her even with her disability.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes. Canned food. I'll teach you how to make it the right way. From scratch. I call the chili, 'Bradley's Tex-Mex Reserve' made with real Texas Salsa."

"Hot?"

"That or mild. Whatever you want."

Bradley touched her hand. On impulse he leaned over the table to kiss her forehead. Puzzled, Ann lifted her gaze surprised by Bradley's forwardness then it occurred to her that she had just been kissed on her the forehead. She allowed a slight smile by Bradley's gesture. That is what she was wishing for, Bradley to kiss her.

The girl despite her impairment was having an effect on him. He felt a sense of protectiveness toward the girl that he never felt with any one before. Those he knew and dated since his breakup a year ago were independent, only tolerated his sense of attention toward them.

Embarrassed by the kiss Ann timidly asked: "Bradley, may I feel your face. I … I don't even know you other than by your voice."

Bradley moved the chair next to Ann. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Musing, "_Sweetheart. Why would he call me sweetheart? He hardly knows me._"

Ann gently placed her finger tips on Bradley's face starting with his fore head and hair then down to his cheeks, rough but smooth; nose – mid-length, mouth, ears, and finally neck. "Handsome." She could feel Bradley's facial muscles as he smiled. They exchanged smiles. Ann held her fingers on Bradley's face, the two started to laugh.

Bradley held up his hands: "May I touch you?"

Ann nodded.

Bradley's finger tips seemed to glide over her face and neck, her face silken smooth, hair like the finest Chinese silk, her features delicate to the touch. "Like?"

Ann nodded again. "Only the people at the Institute ever did that and it was for demonstrations."

"I want you to get used to other people, especially me. Like I said, I'm here for you."

The two parted, Bradley walked Ann back to her apartment. Touching her arm he said "Good night" Lightly kissing her cheek Bradley turned back to his apartment. In such a short time no woman had had the effect on him that Ann Wellington had on him.

Bradley returned to his apartment a small, single bedroom, cramped kitchen, cramped living room just all-around cramped. To change his mind Bradley considered he would have to go out in the stairwell to do that. Behind Bradley a stereo played soft smooth jazz, the tunes a soothing narcotic for his soul. Either side of the living room and bed room, not quiet matched book cases lined the walls with every classic novel from the Iliad to Robert Lewis Stevenson to the modern since F. Scott Fitzgerald. His work area was cluttered with books, magazines, and newspaper reviews of books.

"Should clean this mess up. She ever saw it she'd think I'm a slob."

Walking over to the cats, Sonny and Goldie laying on an easy chair, the two balls of fur sound asleep their kitty toys forgotten. Bradley considered they'd had their kitty fun for the day tearing up his papers. They woke up letting him pet them. They rolled over to get their tummy's rubbed, stood to stretch, purred, then curled up in a ball of fur again and went back to sleep.

Returning to the small writing desk by the front window beside his work area Bradley stared out the window into the dark at the steady drizzle, pushed by a freshening southerly wind exploring the darkened narrow streets beyond his view. The rain made the stout walls of the old apartment buildings gleam like polished metal in the glare of the street lights along the boulevard. It was some time before he resumed his work, his mind a jumble of thoughts of Ann.

Had he fallen in love with the girl? Love at first sight. Was there such a thing? Despite her physical handicap he felt something for Anne. In her own way there was a beauty she possessed beneath the skin. In less than an evening the girl had changed his outlook on life and his life of one. Bradley's mind came full circle back to his love for her.

After pre3paring herself for bed, Ann lay by herself, Bradley's furtive image floating before her. She tried to image what kind of man he was. Would he still feel attracted to her or leave her for another? The afternoon and evening they spent together made her feel special. Bradley told her stories from his past, in turn she told him about her life mostly at the Deaf and Blind Institute. She learned a lot, made a few friends over the years but she knew there was more to life then what the teachers told her. Her father filled in the gaps her teachers either left out or didn't tell the few students.

She could not help but laugh as she felt the cats rubbing against her legs. They checked out the dog. Strange creature. Seems harmless enough. Soon, to Bradley's surprise the cats settled down beside Larry to sleep.

They talked into the late hours of night before Ann decided it was time to go back to her side of the hall. Bradley hated for her to leave but they were still getting to know each other. Bradley walked her back to her door to assure she was okay. Again Bradley kissed her on the forehead and cheeks. She was soft and warm smelling of exotic scents. In her mind Bradley was the man she prayed for.

"Night," then he returned to his apartment.

The idea she was sight impaired bothered Ann but Bradley did not seem to mind, he even seemed to overlook her disability. "Can I hope?" Ann asked herself knowing she was laying on her back, the ceiling above her. She touched the special clock that was done in Braille feeling the time. It was late, nearly eleven o'clock.

"Do you like him, Larry? I wonder what he's like? A chance meeting. He was there just when we needed him, like a guardian angel."

The dog lay beside the bed where she could feel him, his fur course but reassuring to the girl. She felt the clock one more time before drifting off to sleep.

Bradley sat down at his small writing desk staring out at the scene of varied colored lights of the night. His mind drifted briefly to Ann. Like a school boy he could not get her off his mind. Yes she was sight impaired but strangely that did not seem to bother him. After all, in his mind she was still "all girl." Her long soft brown hair, she was slight of figure; most of all, a gaiety despite her sight which attracted him to her. Could he fall in love with a girl like that knowing the problems they could encounter? No worse than any other couple. Returning his attention to his work Bradley managed to get the article off to the editor via e-mail with a day to spare.

Early the next morning Ann finished getting herself ready for the job selected for her, one she wished was better than some charity program associated with the Institute. If it was not for her Social Security Disability money, she'd never be able to afford anything. Ann tried to decide what to have for breakfast and pack for lunch when there was a knock at the door. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. A stranger? She briefly wondered who could want her at that hour.

Bradley was fixing his usual breakfast when he stopped. He wondered what Ann was doing. It was her first day on her own. A thought jarred him, Ann could have an accident and nobody would know it, least of all him and he was right across the short hall from her. He turned the gas down on the frying pan for the eggs. "Gas!" Did they explain that to her?

Bradley went over to Ann's apartment hoping she had not done anything yet.

A rapid knock. Heeding the dire warnings she did not open the door, she called through the door: "Yes?"

"Ann? Bradley. You okay hone?"

Only one person with that voice and would have called her "hone."

All the warnings and admonitions came back to her in a flood about young girls on their own like this and men looking for them for horrible things.

"Just a minute, Bradley." She silently breathed easier as she fumbled with the chain and lock undoing the chain then undid the dead-bolt latch to open the door.

The chain fell away in a rattle as she opened the door.

Bradley looked in at Ann. "`Morning, sweetheart …" He called her sweetheart. Ann felt a flutter in her chest at the comment. "Breakfast?"

"Oh, thank you, but …"

"Nah. Come on."

Bradley held his hands out touching her arms. Ann instinctively felt for his hands then took hold of them; Larry followed as Bradley guided her across the short hall to his apartment. The smell of eggs, bacon and toast filled the air. She was safe.

"Thank you," she repeated as Bradley set her down then gave Larry a large Milk Bone biscuit to chew on. "Gotta keep some dog food over here for you."

Bradley served them omelets and his special coffee. She did her best to bare up to the coffee – black and strong as hell.

"Um, Brad, I hate to complain – but do you have any milk and sugar?"

"Too strong?"

Ann made a face nodding. "Very."

He watered it down with warm water and a couple ice cubes. "I'll get you some sugar and creamer at the store today."

Anne was bothered that she had made a comment about Bradley's coffee. "Oh you don't have to bother, Bradley."

They talked about their first evening and that day then Bradley walked her down to the side walk and waited with her until the special bus arrived. Bradley took her chin turning her head to kiss her on the lips.

"Tonight, sweet heart."

Ann was surprised then smiled as the bus drew up to curb, the door flopped open. Ann got on the bus for the first time feeling something exceptional. Bradley waved to her until it turned the corner.

Unseen were the astonished looks that someone kissed the girl as he helped her onto the bus.

Drawing in a deep forlorn breath Bradley turned to go back inside and pickup his work where he left off the day before. The new love of his life off to work, and he had his own work to do he would assure he was there to meet her tonight.

Ann turned back as if she could see Bradley still waving to her. She never had anyone to care for her the way Bradley did, and in so short a time. In so short a time she was becoming dependent on him. She reached down to pat Larry on the head. Over the years Larry had become her soul-mate and the silent partner she would talk to at night and would listen to her. The bus pulled up to the Employee entrance to the charity organization where she worked. Again here she was and so it seemed, no way out.

The day seemed to drag by as they waited to see the other. Bradley knew he was only acquainted with the girl for one day, but it felt like he'd known her for a longer time. The anticipation of their meeting that afternoon made him anxious. The alarm sounded. It was time for Bradley to meet the bus and his new "honey". Bradley arrived on the side walk in time to see the bus arrive. The door flopped open and Ann with Larry bounded off the bus to the side walk.

"Ann! Here…"

Ann ran toward the sound of Bradley's voice people passing avoided the girl frowning at her not aware of her impairment until they saw the white and red cane. "Brad …!"

They threw their arms around each other. Larry hugged up against the couple as if guarding them. The people on the bus gapped as Brad and Ann kissed showing the others their new love for each other ignoring passers-by on the side walk. Some smiled, a young couple in love. Brad led Ann into the building and up to the third floor and their flats.

"Supper in thirty."

"I'll be there."

Bradley finished fixing supper. Ann breezed over with Larry at her side. The two felines peered over the side of the pit sofa as the door opened and closed, eyes and tips of ears was all that shown. They watched Larry for a minute then went back to staring out the window.

Bradley set Ann down at the small table, gave Larry a doggy biscuit to gnaw on and served the meal.

He set everything on the table for them then sat down. They talked for a while then Bradley said, "You never did tell me what you did."

"Work at the local charity store. The problem is, everything I need is given to me by the Institute. The pay we get through the Institute is only twenty-two cents an hour."

Bradley jerked his head up staring at Ann a moment before speaking. In a chocked voice he said, "What? That's a dollar seventy-six cents a day …" He stopped to write on the table with his finger. "Seventy-four dollars and forty some cents – before taxes and whatever else comes out! A Chinese peasant rice farmer makes more than that a week – in Yen no-less!"

Ann nodded her head sadly as she continued eating. "I know. That's what father said too when I told him. He never knew – until I told him."

Bradley was furious. After a minute his temper cooled down. "Sorry, hone. I thought your pay would be better than that – minimum wage at least." He thought a moment then an idea came to him. Get away from the city. "What are you doing next weekend – this weekend will be shot for me. I have to interview a new author who lives on the other side of town – go with me?"

"Nothing." She was curious as to why he asked. "Oh yes. That'd be great."

"We can also make a day of it …"

Before Ann could answer there was a knock at her apartment door.

"My door." She said starting to stand up.

"Just a minute I'll check." Bradley got up to check on who it could be. Ann followed. Opening the door, Brad looked out. "Yes?"

The two women, a note book tucked under one lady's arm turned at Bradley's question. "We're from the Deaf and Blind Institute; we're looking for a Miss Wellington."

Ann appeared beside Brad. "Hi, I am here."

The women's faces registered both shock and surprise.

4.

Bradley and Ann laughed at the women's reaction to her looking out from Bradley's apartment.

"I'm having supper with Bradley." Larry her guide dog poked his nose out the door with the two cats to see who was looking for his mistress.

"Well, we wanted to see how you were doing?" one lady said, introducing herself as Doris Chatfield.

"I'm doing just fine. Bradley's helping me."

Ann was suddenly adamant she would be on her own. She was breaking away from the stricture of the Institute and Bradley would be the one to help her.

They asked a few questions and left.

"So what did they expect? I'm supposed to stay cooped up leading a near hermit's life on the weekends?"

Bradley stopped to think a moment. He smiled yet it had been a long time he'd heard anything like that from a girl. "Oh…"

The silence of Ann's apartment was almost defining. She lay in bed, Larry on the rug by the bed was aware his mistress was not yet asleep.

"We spent another evening together, Larry. There was nice music and we laughed, and Bradley told me many stories of his past – we talked the evening away. Just the two of us."

Each day passed that week, Ann would have breakfast with Bradley then in the evening supper with him. It was the company that she enjoyed. Bradley would meet her at the bus then carefully guide her back up the stairs to her apartment. Still the others on the bus would stare as Bradley led her toward the apartment building door, unable to get over the fact Ann had found someone special so quickly.

There was time before supper when Ann took care of herself then cross the hall to Bradley's apartment. By Friday Bradley moved the overstuffed chair that had become Ann's favorite chair, other than the pit sofa beside his work station so Ann would be close to him.

"Bradley …"

"Kitchen, hone …"

Ann would walk over to the small dinner table carefully moving her cane as walked. Bradley learned that she displayed a certain amount of independence, but enjoyed his show of affection toward her.

Sitting with Larry at her feet Bradley would kiss her as he set the table for them and give Larry his dog food and water then finish setting the table. They would have their supper together each evening talking about their day. Ann always felt Bradley's life was more interesting then hers, putting used clothes on a rack or sorting items out she was unable to see.

After supper Bradley would take Ann to the sofa to hold and comfort her and let her cry out her frustrations.

Friday evening supper ended their week. Picking up the dishes he held his arm out to Ann. She reached up to touch his arm, stood and followed him to the small sink. She was becoming used to Bradley coaxing her to help with the dishes, but it was a way she would learn to do household chores on her own if necessary.

Dishes and pans done, they lounged on the sofa, Larry at Ann's feet the cats curled up beside Larry, three balls of fur.

"Tomorrow I have an interview scheduled with a new – not really new, he's had several books published - author. Guy's amazing with his life, he doesn't need to pretend. Almost as good as Tom Clancy or Dan Brown. Would you want to go with me?"

"Certainly." She lay her head on his chest. "Who is it? Anybody I'm familiar with?"

"David Jorden?"

"I'm familiar with the name. I don't have any of his books none have been done in Braille yet."

"This is the second time I've interviewed him."

"He lives here?"

"Yes. But don't ask him about his early years."

"Doesn't like talking about it."

"No."

Saturday morning Ann and Bradley, with Larry stepped out the front door, Ann slipped her free hand through Bradley's arm as he guided her back to the parking area. When Bradley opened the door for Ann, Larry got the idea he would sit on that seat until Ann chased him out of the front seat into the back.

Ann was used to and liked that Bradley boosted her into the truck then he'd lean in to kiss her. She soon looked forward to these moments together, intimate moments they would share that became memories for her. They drove through the early morning traffic Bradley describing scenes to her. As they drove east from the city the sun on Ann's face was bright and warm like her new life with Bradley.

The wind blew through the open window, Ann's loose hair flowing back laughing at the feeling of her new found freedom. Bradley gave her that new freedom as she went places with him, he would describe new places to her, she absorbed the descriptions with enthusiasm, asking questions and Bradley would explain something to her.

They broke out of the town traffic and onto another road for a distance until Bradley said, "We're here."

Bradley followed a long gravel driveway to the house.

He parked the "Beast" near a large three car garage past which was two large buildings, four horses peered at the strangers. A tall man with a cane and woman, and two twin blonde teen-age girls met them by the garage.

"Please, I hope you don't mind if I brought my friend with me?"

"No, please," David Jorden was genuinely happy to see them. "Shall we go to the back patio?"

They shook hands. Ann was still unsure of herself as Maryann took her hand welcoming her.

Introductions were made the Jorden's led them around to the covered patio where Bradley conducted the interview. David, along with several other adventure writers was Bradley's favorite. David was former US Army and Ranger and former member of the Army's famous Detachment 4, 503rd Combat Reserve Group. The interview gradually fell into a social gathering by the time Bradley finished the interview.

"Come we'll introduce Ann to the horses. You suggest Lady, hone?"

Lady was Maryann's horse, a mare that was gentle and would let anyone pet her. Ann stopped at the paddock Bradley held her hand up to feel the horses. David opened a gate and Bradley led her inside so she could feel the horse. The twins watched with interest as Ann felt the horse, Lady tolerating the human feeling her all over.

Driving back to the highway Bradley asked, "Well what do think of the Jorden's?"

"Fascinating. He's been all over the world. I loved Mrs. Jorden's horse being able to touch it."

"Yes but where he's been you would not want to go."

"Where has he been?"

"Name a country, other than Russia and China of course."

"I hate this part," Bradley grossed as they carried the bags of groceries to the third floor.

Bradley and Ann returned from their shopping having left early on Saturday to get things done so they could have the rest of the day to themselves. Bradley seated Ann at the table with a glass of ice tea and Larry a doggy treat and treats for the two cats. They talked, Larry listening to Ann as she talked about something she'd overheard the other day. However, a voice from the hallway made them stop.

"Ann?" A woman's voice called.

Bradley listened. It was not their nemesis. "Ann, do you know who that is?"

"Oh, my mother. Mother, is here."

Mr. and Mrs. Wellington stood on the landing looking at the two open apartments. Bradley put the cats in the bed room so they would not try and escape from the apartment. Bradley opened the door a crack to look out.

"Ann?" They looked in the apartment to see Ann seated at the small table and close by another area that was cluttered with a computer set in the middle of the writing desk. "Ann, what are you …?"

"Um, dear I think she is all right…"

Ann smiled standing she held her hand out. "Mother, Dad this is Bradley.

Mrs. Wellington looked over Bradley's apartment noting the living room and her daughter as Ann stood to walk forward to place her free hand possessively on Bradley's arm.

Ann's father was not nearly as amazed as her mother who seemingly read into the gesture, wondering how far the two had gone already.

They suffered two more inspections by the Institute, on the last visit the ladies thought to check Bradley's apartment. Neither were home until they heard giggling and looked over the railing to see Ann with Bradley carrying two bags of groceries each and Larry a treat in his mouth.

"Yes?" Bradley asked ascending the last flight of stairs. "May I help you?"

"Oh, Miss Wellington, how are you getting along?" One lady asked flicking a glance toward Bradley.

Ann quickly replied, "Just fine, Bradley is showing me around town and all the places to go to get away from the apartment."

"Oh, that's nice."

Another weekend dawned with a gray overcast sky, cool and breezy the slight wind carrying the hint of rain. The young couple walked the two blocks from the apartment to the beach and the promenade. Ann pulled her gray wool cap tighter on her head and over coat tighter laughing as Bradley described scenes of the sea front to her.

"When I need to think, to get away from myself for a while, I come down to the beach."

"I should thank the Institute for putting me here. I want to come here too. This is so grand, hone."

Ann held onto Bradley hugging up to him as they walked along the street toward the beach, Larry being attentive to his mistress' needs stayed close to her.

"Feel the wind and moistness from the sea?"

"Yes it feels refreshing. I hear the waves crashing onto the shore. How close are we to the beach?"

"We're almost to Shoreline Drive that fronts the beach. The sky is overcast and threatening rain, very cool. The wind makes it feel colder then it is."

Ann hugged Bradly's arm as they walked. "When I can I like walking in the rain. I would drive my mother to distraction. When I was a little girl and knew it was raining I'd run outside into the rain just to feel the rain on my face."

"Very refreshing feelings letting the rain wash on your face. Here's the street."

Larry stopped them at the corner looking both ways. Bradley watched Larry when he tugged at the harness the light changed he guided his mistress with Bradley, across the street.

Bradley guided her to the steps leading to the promenade past the long shuttered businesses waiting for the summer to return and tourists to spend their money.

"This is where the food stands and amusement centers are. I come up here in the spring and summer to occasionally get away from my own cooking."

"Must smell heavenly." Ann imaged all the good foods which are served there, the odors mingling in the air inviting the hungry patrons of the promenade to stop and bide their time to sample of the various cuisine.

"There must be a dozen different foods served here. I have preferred customer status here. In the Spring I've written articles about the different food courts for the Foods section."

"People must come from all over then."

"So the owners tell me. People looking just to get out and not have to dress up fancy come here for a couple hours just to sit on the beach and enjoy themselves."

Bradley led her to an area where there were steps. He stopped to hold her hand with the cane. "Steps. Careful, I have your hand." Together they descended the steps to the beach. She stepped on the sand and stopped.

"The sand will be soft – careful." The sand was soft as she stepped off the last step steadying herself. "That – that feels different."

"It's soft."

"Here," he drew her hand down to the sand to feel the soft grains run through her fingers.

"It feels funny. It's soft to step on."

"Sand in your shoes."

Ann laughed at the words. "Sand in my shoes."

Beyond the beach breakers crashed to shore, the foam of the sea water chasing the sea gulls around as they searched for food in the surf. Bradley led her along the shore past the gulls scrambling around in the surf looking for food, people surf fishing, despite the cold children running around chasing the gulls.

When the surf rolled in with a hiss on the wet sand he placed her hand in the approaching water.

"Water."

"All the way to Europe, Africa, Italy, the Artic, and Russia,"

"But … that's a long way away, isn't it?"

"Yes. A lot of water to cross. Here …" he led her along the beach to a place they could sit in the sand.

They were silent listening to the waves and the squawking of the gulls. Ann sensed Bradley stopped to turn her toward the surf.

"This is why I enjoy the solitude of the beach and the sound of the waves crashing to shore." Bradley put an arm about the girl's waist holding her close. The fell of holding her was an intoxicating feeling. "Winter the sea has a different feel then the summer. It's like the sea is lonely looking for companionship. The summer people give the sea friends, people to play in the water but the winter only sees the occasional surf fisherman."

She faced the wind and moist salty scent of the ocean. Only a couple times in her life had she been to the shore, once with her parents and once with the Institute.

"You are a journalist, Brad. Surely you must have all kinds of friends to talk to, to have fun with."

"Acquaintances. Big difference. I come down here to talk to the gulls and surf, to pour out my soul to the unknown. I had no one who would listen to me."

The sea washed away his troubles.

She thought for a minute. "Brad, you're so good to me. I've never known anybody like you. I – I love you."

Bradley was silent a minute. "I need someone, Ann. I need someone to love, someone to cherish, someone who loves me as much as I do them."

Turning to face Ann he was silent studying her profile waiting for her to speak.

Ann reached out with her hand touching his then gently squeezing it with love. "I now know what love is. You have taught me the meaning of love. I want this to go on like this."

The setting was an idealized post card-like setting of a couple on the beach on a late winter day, the surf rushing to shore, the gulls chasing after food. They sat on the beach, Larry laying at Ann's feet. Bradley slipped an arm around Ann holding her close, they held each other as they watched two coastal freighters passing in the late day sun.

"I only imagined myself regaining my sight and a man loving me this way."

"I could only dream of holding someone close. When I hold you I feel the thrill of someone who cares."

"You must have had a dozen women to choose from."

Bradley was quiet for a moment staring at the sand at his feet. "Did."

Ann fell silent then said quietly, "I – I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn."

Squeezing Ann's hand, he said, "No, no you didn't. I tried to forget but – I would have spoken about it sooner or later. Our love affair fell apart last year. She wanted to see other guys, told me in no uncertain terms to see other women and broke off our engagement. Basically that was the end of it for us. I was on my own again."

Ann was silent a minute. She said, "I – I won't leave you, Bradley. I promise."

Cupping her chin Bradley gently turned her lips to his. "Thank you, Ann. You have a gentle heart of gold that would be hard to replace. I love you for you. Only you."

Bradley leaned toward Ann placing his lips against hers that turned to a kiss of passion. Ann wrapped her arms about Bradley's neck.

"Never leave me," Ann cried her tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No – sweet heart, you're too precious to me to do something like that. Your heart is pure."

They kissed again, Bradley holding the girl close. After a time they continued on. Every so often Bradley glanced over to see Ann's long soft hair blowing back in the wind from under her wool cap. She enjoyed the feel of the wind on her face, the smell of the salt air, the wind with its hint of more rain that weekend.

They ended the day back at the flats on the pit sofa at Bradley's apartment in each other's arms kissing and telling each other their love. That day Ann's heart leaped when Bradley told her that he loved her. No man or boy ever expressed them self to her like he did that afternoon.

Bradley rested Ann's head on his chest. "You know the only thing missing from this is a fire place with a roaring fire."

"What's it like, Brad?"

Bradley was smiling. "Only one word describes it: romantic."

"Can we make this last forever?"

"How long is forever?"

"However long you want forever to be."

"Forever and ever."

The ladies from the Institute checked on Ann again on a Wednesday afternoon after Ann arrived home. They stopped short on the steps. Brad had erected a four-by-four sheet of plywood across the top of the stairs so Ann would not fall down the steps and to keep the pets between the apartments. Bradley's two cats sat on the railing above their heads scowling at the two ladies.

"Um, excuse us," a lady called. "You-ho! Ann!"

Ann stepped out from Bradley's apartment to the open door. Larry poked his head between the top floor railings to see who was calling to his mistress.

"Who is it hone?" Bradley called from the kitchen, the rich odor of cooking waifed out to the hall.

Ann said with a self-satisfied smile, "Yes? May I help you?"

The two women had no idea what to say now.

Bradley and Ann were finishing up their supper dishes Thursday evening. Bradley was teaching Ann safe ways to do the dishes and pots and pans without breaking or bending anything. A lot of what he was teaching Ann he had to makeup as he went along but the girl was learning.

"What is it?" Ann asked as she groped for the next glass to wash.

"Just thinking. Tomorrow is Friday." Bradley put the glass in her hand.

"All day."

Bradley leaned over to kiss Ann. Ann enjoyed these moments with Bradley, a man, another person who just enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed theirs. "I need to do something. I never did get to ask you about this weekend."

"Why? Any more dishes or pots?"

"No. That's it."

Ann reached in to the soapy water pulling the plug for the sink drain letting the water out. "No I don't think so."

Bradley looked out the small kitchen window at the building behind them. "Want to take a ride tomorrow?"

"I suppose. Where to?" Ann dried her hands on a dish towel.

"North along the coastal highway. There's place up there I haven't been to is ages. A place just to go and chill out for a few hours."

"Tomorrow? I want to visit it."

Bradley followed the coastal highway north turning off into a lane that led back to section of beach that was part of a state park system. The heavy lugged tires hummed on the highway, not a care in the world. Pulling off the road on to the trail Bradley followed it back through the maze of dunes to an area overlooking the beach. Bradley parked near a sand dune where even the big Suburban was hidden from the road.

Sitting for a few minutes they listened to the waves deafening sound as they rolled to shore in succession, each ending in a tumult of foam. Bradley reached for her hand softly holding it, feeling the velvetiness. "Hear that? The surf, the beach – the noisy gulls."

Ann nodded. "Oh, Bradley this is wonderful. I've never been any place like this before!"

He helped Ann out of the truck then Larry jumped out sniffing around at the strange new odors. Bradley led Ann down to the beach past patches of salt grass, cat tails, sand dunes and drift wood. The wind was ceaseless Ann's long tawny hair back in a streamer. Ann turned to face the wind, the wind blowing in from the sea was a refreshing feeling on the girl's face. Bradley pulled out a small camera to take a picture of her silhouetted against the sea, her right hand holding onto her hat.

His heart swelled with pride as he led Ann along that isolated beach, the waves setting a tempo crashing to shore.

A moment later Bradley found the place he was looking for, a set of low dunes and nothing around to disturb the view. Salt grass grew back from the beach and dunes to pines further in land. Stopping he said in a wistful voice, "If I could do it, find an area like this, I'd like to build a house here for us."

Turning to face Bradley, Ann said, "Us? I'd love that."

Looking toward the sea, Bradley sat Ann on a dune then sitting beside her his arm about her shoulders he held her close they gazed out to sea, low clouding scudding past heralding rain.

With a reflective tone Bradley opened his soul to Anne. "I'd love a view that looks out toward the ocean, the wind blowing, the sound of the gulls. It'd be a lonely existence but one where no one tells you what to do, not to do. Freedom. A place a writer can be alone to practice his craft. Think and write; write about life as he sees it day to day. And dream about books yet unwritten."

"And I'd sit on the deck facing the sea and wind and contemplate all day."

"A philosopher." Freedom

Time was not immortal. It was time for them to return to the everyday existence of writing for the newspaper and Ann to return to her mundane labors of putting used garments on the racks each day.

The only solace each had was to look forward to the end of the day and their time alone. Ann looked forward to meeting Bradly in the evening he would put his arms about her comforting her. Soothing away each other's cares and worries. The weekend belonged to them and their time alone.

Thursday evening Bradley lay with his head on Ann's lap staring at the ceiling. Smooth Jazz mixed with classics played in the background. Looking up he could see Ann seemed to be thinking they filled a void in each other's life now.

Holding Ann's hand across his chest Bradley said, "Want to take a ride out east with me to check out some equipment I am storing out there on some property I have out east? I'm working here so I'm close to the newspaper. I have a motor home and some other equipment stored out there – besides the Beast here." He kissed her hand clutching it to his chest again. Sitting up he took the girl in his arms exchanging kisses with her, holding her close. This was missing out of her life before she met Bradley: Bradley's passion. He held her close savoring the smell of soap and hair lotion; as far as he was concerned he had all girl in his arms. He rested his chin on her head, she was only five-six or seven and slender at the waist. "Would you like to go with me? It's my twice a month visit to assure the house is still standing and the place is still intact."

Ann nodded. "Yes, I'd love too. With you. I'm not doing anything around here. Get away from the city. Is it quiet there like it was at that beach?"

"Like the city morgue."

Later that evening she went over to her apartment to begin packing some of her clothes for the weekend. She took her bags back to Bradley who would put the bags in the truck the next day. To avoid traffic they would leave out from the city when the bus dropped her off at the apartment.

She felt good all the next day despite her co-workers chiding her about Bradley. The harassment did not get her down as she went about her work of hanging clothes and placing things on selves.

"You never did tell us who your boyfriend is, Ann," an older lady said walking near her.

"A friend," Ann replied walking away Larry following, her white cane tapping the floor.

"He looks like he's more than a friend," another said quietly.

Some people would refer to them as lovers. To her, Bradley was her lover.

On time the handicapped person's bus pulled up to the curb. Brad was waiting for Ann, wearing blue jeans, western boots and black western hat. He had the two cats in their carrying cages. He watched anxiously for the bus, it cleared traffic pulling up to the apartment. Ann with Larry jumped off the bus into Brad's arms. They kissed, the others on the bus watching astounded as Bradley and Ann greeted each other with kisses and hugs.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready all day. Let me change."

"Change at the farm. Let's go." He picked up the two cages touched Ann's arm with his left elbow, she took his arm, Larry at her side; Bradley led Ann back to the parking lot and truck.

Ann anxiously waited as Brad opened the truck, deposited the cages on the back seat then Larry jumped in to sit in the passenger seat.

"Larry is sitting in the passenger seat." Brad told her. Ann laughed imagining the scene of Brad attempting to get Larry in the back seat. "He has the idea dogs ride shotgun in trucks."

Ann called to her companion. "Larry in the back seat. That seat's for me."

Larry heeding Ann's voice moved to the back seat. Brad opened the back windows an inch for ventilation for the pets then picked up Ann to place her in the truck. The girl squealed as Brad picked her up placing her in the truck.

"Oh! Brad, say something. I didn't expect that."

Brad leaned in to kiss Ann. "Does that make up for it."

"Mmm, yes. Oh I should swat you." She returned Brad's kiss. "Mmm, love you."

Bradley rolled down her window then pulled out the seat belt which she hung onto as he closed the door. He ran around to his side of the truck, climbed in and buckled them in then started the engine.

"Like Country Western?"

"It's okay. I thought you listened to smooth jazz?"

"I do. But CW is my cruisin' music. This one is a George Strait album then the other I have is a Tammy Wynette one."

He watched the tachometer until it settled back to fifteen hundred rpm's placed the CW CD in the player. George Strait song came on the CD, Brad turned up the volume then slowly backed out of the space. He swiped his magnetic card through the card reader then exited the parking lot.

"Here we go. Let them try and find us this weekend."

With George Strait blasting from the speakers and open windows, Ann laughing and singing along to the music in her melodic voice she felt good, her troubles were left behind as Bradley took her away from her difficulties and worries.

They sped down the street Ann took her hair out of the bun she had it in letting it blow out behind her in a fan of her soft brown hair, her hair wiped back in the zephyr. The girl laughed making Brad laugh. Brad saw the effect of Ann's hair in the wind and the broad smile she had as the wind blew her hair back. Freedom.

A thrill rushed through Bradley glancing over seeing Anne's happiness.

"I've always wanted to do this."

He exited the down town area and headed east. They passed farms, homes, fields of cattle, grain, forests and open land. He described the different scenes to her as he drove along. Ann kept asking Bradley, "Where are we now?" And, "That sound?"

They slowed, Bradley creeping through a construction zone, the crews working late on a Friday afternoon to finish the work before the weekend. Ann listened to the sounds trying to identify each one.

"What is that, Bradley?"

He took a quick look. "That sound is a front end loader. That's a road grader…"

Ann had seldom heard the noise of jack hammers, the tractors, men yelling above the noise, the chatter on the flag man's radio as they passed. Bradley described each as best he could for Ann. He negotiated the narrow corridor between the orange cones describing to her what he was doing.

Once clear of the construction zone Bradley increased speed again, Ann reveling in the effect of the airstream on her as Bradley sped along the highway slowing to make his turns onto a two lane county road. The last turn he made was onto a gravel road that lead back another mile to a farm that stood among large elms and maples. Slowing he said, "And we are here."

4.

Ann drew in a deep breath of the fresh country air. "Oh, smell that air, so fresh and clean. I love it already."

They stopped close to the house. Bradley got out helping Ann to the ground, Larry climbing out anxious to be by Ann's side. She tapped the ground with her cane. "Dirt?"

Bradley took the cages with the cats out setting them aside. "Yes. Here…" He took Ann's free hand having her kneel on the grass. "Feel? That's grass. Green and lush."

"So cool," she said lightly feeling the grass. "I don't want to leave."

They knelt on the grass facing each other. For a long minute neither spoke letting the silence speak for them.

Bradley spoke softly to Ann, his lips close to hers. "Someday we'll call this home. But right now our responsibilities are in the city. We have each other to lean on. I know you have it rough but you have me to help you."

Nodding, Ann leaned forward to kiss Bradley. "Never let me go, Brad. I need you I – I'm yours."

He hugged Ann tightly. "No, never. I'm yours, Ann."

They sealed their trust and dreams in each other, and love with a long lingering kiss. Larry lay by Ann's side as the two humans sealed their pact with each other.

Bradley placed the cats in the house; the two scampered off to hide under the furniture. He sat Ann down then went around opening windows to air the house out,

"I put all new screens on the windows a couple weeks ago at the beginning of the spring."

"Stairs?"

"No. Single level. That's the first thing that caught my attention with the place, a house that was single level. Similar to the single level rancher design in the city."

Bradley held his hand out to Ann. "Strangely the farm was built just after the First War, abandoned in the nineteen fifties – and survived until now. I added in all new and so-called modern appliances."

Bradley led Ann through the kitchen and outside to take her around the old farm which he'd been working on every other weekend or when he had the chance since he bought it a year ago. Ann stood aside as he pulled the motor home out of the pole barn where it was parked out of the weather. He took Ann around the inside of the motor home explaining the layout to her.

Stepping out of the motor home, Bradley took Ann's hand sitting her on the steps, with a passionate kiss he brushed her hair aside. Holding her hands, he said, "This is all yours, Ann."

Lifting her face to Bradley, she said in a halting voice. "Wha … what do you mean, Brad?"

"Will you be mine? My girl? Marry me?"

Standing Ann wrapped her arms around Bradley. "Yes, yes. I am yours. Yes, I will marry you!"

Lifting her lips to his, Bradley kissed Ann deeply. "I'm yours, sweet heart."

Late evening the sun setting shed its golden light over the country. Brad and Ann enjoyed a light supper outside in the backyard. Later they sat on the old swing by the elm, reminiscing of times past. Bradley describing the setting sun to Ann painting a word picture for her. A tear trickled down her cheek wishing she could see the same things as Bradley did. But would she have appreciated the scene the same way she did now? They enjoyed the late day air as the last of the day waned before them. The sun finally disappeared behind the distant range of hills, night birds called to each other; various nocturnal animals began to make their appearance. Bradley would describe the sounds or animals to Ann.

There was a whistling close by. Ann listened. Bradley knew what the sound was, the sound of the Whippoorwill.

"That sound, Bradley what is it?"

"The call of the male Whippoorwill looking for his mate, the same way I was looking for you."

"You found me."

Standing, Bradley held his hand out touching Ann's hand. She laid her hand in his as she stood, Bradley drew her close. "Just us tonight in our own love and passion for each other."

Placing her head against his chest Ann listened to his heart beat for a moment. She'd never heard a man's heart beat the same way his beat that night.

"I'm yours, Bradley. I'm giving myself to you tonight."

Taking her by the hand they mutually went inside getting ready for bed their clothes scattered from the living room to the bed room.

Bradley lay under the bed covers the room basked in the soft golden light of the bedroom lamps on low casting a warm yellow glow throughout the room. A light was on in the front room, its yellow glow adding to the warm effect of the other lights. Bradley waited for his lady love.

The door from the adjacent room opened. Ann appeared at the door of the bed room led by Larry, sans her sun glasses, in a thin soft sensuous white cotton night gown. Bradley looked at the girl appreciatively standing at the door her young body silhouetted through the gown. Ann knowing that she would be sleeping with Bradley had planned this all afternoon when Bradley asked her to be his girl. No one had ever made her that simple request. Bradley was her first.

Hoping she was facing the bed Ann made a slow shy alluring bedroom smile as her anxiousness permitted, crossing the room to the bed – their bed. She felt her way to the other side of the bed and her place beside Brad. Bradley lay the covers back so she could get in on the other side to lay down beside him. She waited but a moment as Bradley seemed to study her. She felt his hand gliding over her in sensuous patterns then his lips touched Ann's forehead slowly with tantalizing kisses to her face then neck down to her chest. He marveled at the gentle rise of her breasts savoring the shape and curves as his hand continued their path to her waist.

They loved and made love that night taking their time learning each other all over again. They did not rush as they loved each other into the small hours of the morning. They had nowhere to go, nothing but time on their side. That night in to the early morning hours they lay in bed in the afterglow of their love making. Bradley held Ann in his arms savoring the feel of the girl he loved.

Morning arrived. Golden slices of sun light lay across the room. The fans which Bradley set around the house kept it cool throughout the night into the morning, the cooling breeze felt good. Ann lay on her side facing the window and drapes that waved in the slight breeze of the early spring morning the sun light falling across the room. Birds chirped, squirrels chattered, other strange sounds filled air. Ann listened trying to identify each one. Never had she heard so many sounds of nature in the morning. A big old crow landed in the tree outside the window, the squawking the crow made, made it sound as if the bird were inside. A few minutes later the crow flew away and the other birds made sounds as if they were happy the crow flew somewhere else.

Ann moved her arm and hand feeling for Bradley. Nothing. No body. Ann sat up feeling around. "Bradley?"

Panic seized the girl. Slipping out of bed she felt around until she found her dressing gown the cane and Larry's harness.

"Let's find Bradley, Larry." In a panic she put the harness on the dog. Larry led his mistress through the house.

Sighing with relief, the odor of Bradley's coffee told her, her lover was close by.

Walking through the house she called until she located the front door standing open. "Bradley!"

Bradley was sitting on the porch feet on the railing. Ann calling his name woke him up.

"Whoa! What …!" Bradley's feet hit the porch floor with a thud.

Ann knew then she'd found him. "Bradley…"

"`Morning, babe. Here sit." He pulled the other chair up for Ann to sit.

"Hone I'm not dressed. All I have on is the dressing gown."

"So who's going to see you? We're five miles from the nearest neighbor and besides, it's only six o'clock in the morning for most people."

"Most?" She pulled the gown tighter about her slight frame. Ann took Bradley's hand moving toward the chair blushing. His strong hand lightly held hers conveying its confidence to the girl.

"Most people are still cutting zz's at this hour."

Lightly laughing with relief Ann moved the chair closer to Bradley, their hands met. The warmth of the sun fell across Ann casting her in its warm glow. The girl felt the heat on her face and chest as the sun rose, Bradley describing the sun rise to her. Together they quietly basked in the sun rise, the great yellow disk rose above the distant hills and fields of wheat and oats. Ann wanted that scene to last for a life time of dreams.

Bradley started another pot of coffee then began fixing breakfast. Ann slipped on the shorts that were chosen for her. The only time she wore shorts was as a little girl. She felt half-dressed but Bradley said they were in the middle of no-where. Larry led her out to the kitchen as the fine odors of bacon, eggs and fried potatoes filled the house as it did once did long ago.

"Just relax today, hone" said Bradley as he set the plates in front of her.

"But there is so much to do," she said in protest.

He stepped around the table to her side. Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "You're the Queen of the house, your right to relax as you want."

Ann couldn't help but smile. Bradley taught her many things and being "Queen of the House" was one she never thought of. She remembered the stories her mother read to her and told her about young girls who were Princesses and Queens. Bradley called her a Queen. She felt like one that weekend as she sat on the porch while Bradley worked around the farm. She got up and soon found him at work near the barns.

Bradley was cleaning out the back lot by the barn.

"More cleaning out weeds and other junk. I never realized I bought in to a junk yard."

"Junk yard?" Ann tried to visualize the farm as a junk yard.

"Saying. Here's a wagon." He boosted Ann up to the back of the old wagon then boosted himself up to sit beside her. "You know what …?" She shook her head. "I wish I had a camera right now, I get a picture of you sitting on this wagon. You look perfect for a picture."

"But I won't be able to see it."

"I'll describe it to you. But you're beautiful and alive with wonder and excitement."

Ann kissed him.

Taking the girl in his arms Bradley with Ann fell backwards on the bed of the wagon as

he kissed her deeply feeling the gentle curves of her body.

5.

Monday morning Bradley walked Ann down to the front of the building. He rubbed Larry's fur then gave Ann a passionate kiss just as the bus pulled up to the curb.

The bus pulled away from the curb a lady sitting near the window had been able to see Ann and her beau. "I see you didn't waste any time in finding a man there, Ann."

"Ann has a boyfriend?" Someone else asked seemingly surprised.

The only solace Ann had was remembering her weekend with Bradley at the old farm.

As the taunts and comments of jealousy surrounded her, Ann recalled the night in bed those two nights with Brad at the farm and the love they made which lasted until nearly the break of dawn. They continued their love making when they returned to the apartments.

The bus pulled away from the curb merging with the morning commuter traffic. Bradley went back to the apartment Ann was now sharing with him. Brad changed then went down to the parking lot and the "Beast". A half hour later he was entering the newspaper offices. He made his way to the second floor and the literary offices shared with the travel, stock exchange office, and home living people.

"Well look at who decides to show up," someone called from the crowd of other journalists.

"`Morning, Jeff. Decided I'd better see if the place was still standing."

Jeff Reeves Editor of the Literary Section led Brad into his glass office. "Good thing you showed up. Got an idea since you're far enough ahead on your column – take the next month and tour the country covered by the newspaper writing about the places where well known and famous authors once did their writing."

"One column or a series?"

"A series of four, maybe more we'll see."

Reeves and Brad discussed the idea. Brad knew this would take some planning and preparation. He couldn't wait to tell Ann. But that meant she'd have to give up working at the charity and maybe losing her benefits. He would have to talk to Ann tonight.

By the time the bus reached the charity she was nearly in tears. Ann did her work despite the stress the others were putting on her. Resentment built up in Ann, even though she knew they were expressing their jealousy she had someone she loved and loved her. The charity management did nothing to quell the remarks or help the girl, they merely ignored the bullying gossip.

Jeff Reeves told Brad the plan would take a couple more days to work out and develop an itinerary plus allocated the funds for the trip. Brad walked from Jeff's office past Dianne Worth's office editor of the Home and Garden column of the Life Time's section. He looked in Dianne's office and waved to her. Compared to the others in that row of offices, it was bright, cheerful, inviting. On the other hand George Barton, a large jovial man, could still have a sense of humor even when the stock market was down.

Brad knocked on the door frame. "George, just the person I am looking for."

"Hey Brad ole' buddy. How's the literary business?"

"Fine. Mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?" He cleared the stock reports and other reports aside he was working with.

Brad stepped in saying: "It's about a certain charity in this town. They supposedly have paid employees."

"Yeah." George sat back seeing Brad was bothered by this.

"Did you know they pay only twenty-two cents an hour – even to their most experienced workers?"

George seemed stunned. "No."

"A Chinese rice farmer in China makes more than that an hour."

They discussed the situation, George taking notes. "I'll talk to our all-star investigative news team Roger and Beth to look into this. I understand you're leaving town for awhile?" Bradley nodded his head. "Good, `cause this could be a bomb shell. Less – less then minimum wage. Damn I never knew. What's this come to?"

"Roughly eleven dollars a week. No taxes, Social Security or Medicare taken out. Found that out days ago."

"Eleven dollars? And no taxes or other deductions? Nobody no-how frugal they might be can live alone on that – even if the Institute is footing the bill!"

George reached for the phone punching the intercom button. "Judy, George with the stock reports, gimme Roger or Beth…"

The snide remarks continued throughout the day until Ann reached the apartments that afternoon. Brad met a tearful girl at the bus stop. She jumped off the bus with Larry in tow clinging to him as the bus drove away. Some of the people looking back at them with an air of jealousy that she'd found true love.

"What happen hone?" Brad asked leading her with Larry toward the door.

"Those people, I hate them!"

"Um, come on, hone let's go upstairs."

Brad guided a weeping girl up to his apartment. Larry pushed through the door to be greeted by the cats; the animals rubbing noses.

Brad set Ann on the sofa, gently taking the sun glasses off setting them aside. Ann sat beside Bradley trying to hide in his arms. He said quietly, "Let's start again and slowly, what happen today?"

Ann was sobbing. "I hate them. They made fun of me all day because I love you – you – you love me. We have found each other and they haven't found anyone yet."

Holding Ann close Bradley listened to her a few more minutes then said, "We can take care of that problem in short order. Jeff and I discussed my taking a month to visit locations that famous authors worked at and wrote about. We'll be gone the whole month of May maybe into June."

"Just us?" She sniffled feeling for a tissue, Bradley placed the tissue in her hand.

"And Larry and the two fur balls."

"And we can act like John Steinbeck in _Travels with Charley."_

"Yes. Um, how do you know about John Steinbeck?"

Ann used the tissue. "I have _Travels with Charley _and _Winter of Our Discontent – _both in Braille of course."

Bradley was impressed. "Of course. Anyway, you'll have to deal with the … anyway…"

"What were you going to say?"

Thinking about what he really wanted to say Bradley said: "A nice word I suppose is idiots?"

Ann allowed a smile. "Thanks, hone." She folded into Bradley's arms closing her eyes and thinking of the trip and their future. "Travels with Ann?" She lifted her head toward Bradley.

"That would be a good subtitle for a side bar. Hey, good thought hone. I like that."

6.

Friday evening a thunder storm hit the area. The storm had been building all day breaking in early evening with thunder and lightning, the wind picked up cooling the evening as it blew through the windows. The torrential rain started a few minutes later soaking the parched land the water running an inch deep through the streets.

The storm raged past the apartment the wind blowing around the eaves of the building and through the open windows the drapes flapping in the gusts through at the windows, rain water blew into the room wetting the floor and drapes.

Ann stood at the open window letting the wind and rain blow past her, the gown was plastered to her thin frame

The wind and rain raged on for another ten minutes seeming to clear the air for Ann. The rain cleansed the girl's soul, washing away the stress raging inside her at that moment. The rainstorm was like a euphemism of Ann's wrath with the one's she worked with. Nothing, nobody would take away her new found joy. Bradley was her lover.

Bradley stood back by the bedroom door watching Ann as lightening flashed lighting the room for brief seconds, the wet gown molding to her body emphasizing the curves in sensuous form. He studied her body for a moment as if memorizing every detail for the future.

Slowly with sure steps that were muffled by the carpet Bradley walked up behind Ann wrapping his arms about her waist. With a hand he moved her long wet tawny hair aside to kiss her neck. Holding her tight the stress of the day drained from her body joining the water on the floor. Bradley looked out the window to the black cloudy sky and the street lights throughout the city shining brightly in the watery yellow glow that made him feel lonely and depressed. The lights from stores and street lights and passing cars reflected from the avenue in varied colors. Reaching out he finally closed the window shutting out the rain and muffling the sounds of the storm.

"You're all wet, babe."`

"Feels good." Ann turned in Bradley's arms resting her head against his chest. "When do we leave?"

"By next week." Bradley led Ann away from the window and the pool of cold water on the floor that formed at her feet. Closing the window cutting the rain and wind were like cutting off the bad parts of her life. "Come back to bed with me before you catch cold."

Ann walked with her lover back to the bedroom. Carefully Bradley pulled the wet gown over her head tossing it onto a chair. He folded the blankets back guiding Ann back into bed. Larry whimpered, Bradley patted the bed, the great dog easily jumped into bed to be near his mistress, the cats followed. He drew Ann to him, she wanted to hide her naked body in the man she loved. She wanted to stand in the cold rain, the rain washing her troubles away, feeling the water on her bare skin, like soap and water washing the dirt of her troubles away. But she had Bradley now.

The following week, suffering the gossip Ann quit her job and left the Institute. Ann was old enough to know what she wanted. She wanted away from people getting into her affairs. The counselors were reluctant to let her go but she was adamant. By noon that day Ann was on her own – but she still had Bradley. He gladly took care of her needs. To Bradley, he had someone to take care of, and she took care of him as best she could.

However, Ann's parents visiting the Saturday prior to the trip were shocked when they discovered she was living with a man.

"I'm over eighteen … and on my own."

She sat close to Bradley emphasizing her love for him.

Her parents looked to Bradley for help. "Well, I am afraid she has made up her mind, Gail," said the father, "I don't believe we can persuade her any other way."

"And I am still not happy," said her mother as she stood to leave. "There's something wrong here and I don't like it."

The father shrugged as he stood, Bradley patted Ann's hand. "Wait here." He stood following them to the door. The mother ignored them as she stood in the hall, her back to Bradley. The apartment across the hall had already been taken over by someone else.

Ann's father glanced back at his wife, her back ruler straight disregarded Bradley and her daughter watching from the sofa. "The reason is, Bradley and truth be known, she doesn't have much room to talk either. Gail thinks Ann is too fragile for the trip and should have stayed at the Institute. Tell you about it sometime. Might make a good book for you."

Bradley had a feeling he knew what the father wanted to tell him. He decided to wait. Bradley said quietly watching Mrs. Wellington, "People were harassing her on the job. Border line bullying. She'd come home evenings crying it was so bad. There are two of our all-star investigative reporters looking into it now."

Her father nodded. "Understand. Maybe it is a good thing you got her out of there. There's nothing we can do. Ann has made up her mind. Just be good to her and - give her all your love. Here's our number if you need anything."

Bradley nodded placing the card in a pocket he closed the door. He listened as their footsteps faded down the stairwell. He breathed deeply resting his forehead against the door. Behind him Bradley did not see Ann get up from the sofa carefully crossing the room making her way to him at the door.

Bradley felt Ann's hands sliding across his back. "I may not see, darling but I can feel the stress in you back. Lay down and I will massage your back."

Ann's hands glided over his back soothing his muscles and spine. Slowly Bradley lifted his head from the door turning to face Ann. Ann let her hands move with him until they were face to face, resting her hands on his chest, he took her young slender body in his arms to hold her for a moment. Bradley savored the feel of Ann's body as they held each other feeling the security in each other's arms.

Larry lay at their feet as the two lovers stood by the door holding each other.

"We have each other," he said into her hair. "Do we need anything else?"

"Freedom.

The next day Bradley crossed town to his favorite mechanic shop, Ann by his side, Larry contented with the back seat. The window open Ann's eyes closed, enjoying the wind on her face, her long hair blowing back from her head. At stop lights Bradley would reach over to touch her hand to gently squeeze it, and slide his fingers through her hair. Ann tilted her head back as Bradley slid his fingers through her hair.

"I like that."

The area around the old shop was scattered with derelict boats of midsize, old cars, trucks and some things hidden by the weeds best left there to rust and rot away. The shop belied its looks, the shop was busy for a Saturday as sounds of the tools echoed out to the customer. Bradley drove up to shop dodging mud puddles and other cars and trucks.

Inside the old shop that smelled of oil, grease, and the odor of new tires a service station bell rang. Bradley drove across the air hose driving up to the shop to have new tires put on the Suburban along with lubing and oil change.

Stacks of wheels, shiny, grimy, road worn, with stacks of new and used tires lined the two sides of "Randy's Wheel and Service Shop" like sentries. The smell of the new rubber and oil was evident as one entered the shop the first time. The sound of pneumatic wrenches and grease guns could be heard, the thump of tires hitting the floor, the hiss of air told any visitor the shop was open for business, although it appeared it might go out of business next week.

"The works, huh?" The owner and chief mechanic Randy wrote out the work ticket, Bradley leaning on the counter his western hat pushed back on his head. Bradley glanced toward Ann standing by the bay door afraid to step any further inside. Ann was hesitant to go in the shop, the noise and odors were still unfamiliar to her.

"Okay, Brad it'll take about an hour to do a front to back service and tire change."

Straightening up he said, "No problem. We'll head over to the donut shop for some heart wrenching calories."

"Gotcha. See ya later."

Walking out to Ann, Bradley asked, "Heart stopping calories?"

She shrugged. "Huh? Oh I guess." Smiling Ann hugged up to Bradley as they walked down the street toward the donut shop. Across the street were the fishing boat docks. "I was thinking, Brad if I stayed with the Institute I'd never have done these things with you or anybody. I'd be doing what they wanted me to do."

Bradley slipped an arm about Ann as they walked. "There is a whole wide world out there to meet you. There is a lot to see and talk about. You'll become acquainted with part of the world on this trip."

"Will you describe it to me, Brad?"

"Within the limits of my vocabulary."

The donut shop had outside tables that allowed a view of the coast. Ann smelled the salt air, the wind that never seemed to cease.

"We're out by the coast. I can smell the salt air."

Bradley leaned down to kiss her. "Yes. We're facing the sea and the inlet."

"I like this." The wind blew her tawny hair back from her head. Ann turned to face into the wind letting the wind blow her cares away.

Bradley seated Ann at a table with Larry sitting by her side. Bradley went inside to get their order. He turned as two men walked past Ann stopping briefly they looked at the white and red cane and Larry and the vest that was part of his attire.

They looked at the girl sitting by herself with the dog. Larry cautiously watching the two. Bradley watched them over his shoulder as the line advanced toward the counter a surge of jealousy rising up in him. They looked at Larry again wondering who she was with then walked inside.

A feeling of protectiveness swept over Bradley as he watched Ann and Larry. He paid for the order and took the donuts and coffee outside.

"Here ya go." He set the coffee and donuts out for them. Ann smiled as Bradley took her hand placing her fingers on the donut. "Careful it's a chocolate egg-claire. And the coffee is very hot. Oh and I got you some cream and sugar."

He gave Larry a Milk Bone biscuit he was carrying in his jacket pocket for the dog to chew on for a while. Sitting beside Ann touching her arm he let her know he was sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Brad." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The two men stepped outside with their donuts and coffee glancing at Brad with Ann; Larry gnawing on the Milk Bone. They shook their heads and kept walking, Brad watched them from the corner of his eye as they got in to their pickup.

The last item on their list that day before they were ready for the first stage of the trip, was shopping for the things they would need.

They walked through the women's section of the large department store. He stopped when he saw the spring and summer selection of women's attire and bikinis. A thought came to mind. He walked over to the display and explained to Ann the selection, whispering in her ear. Ann blushed shaking her head. "Brad, I'd be …"

"Embarrassed? Not with me you won't. Here …" He got a sales lady's attention as Ann stood in front of the rack Bradley whispered in the lady's ear Ann's impairment and his desire for her.

The women smiled. "No problem."

The sales lady and her partner took Ann through the rack explaining the bikini's selecting several which she'd be comfortable with. The ladies helped select other things for her. While Ann with the sales ladies went through the racks, Bradley found a bench where he would be out of the way. Ann finally blushing selected what she wanted, Bradley paying for the bikini and several other things that she selected, dresses and skirts, blouses and hose.

Bradley with their bags of clothes led Ann through the mall toward a jewelry store and smiling tuxedoed clerk. The clerk standing at the counter watched them with curiosity as they entered the store. The white and red tipped cane and service dog told him everything. The man held the girl's arm in a loving way as he guided her to the counter and a stool to sit. The clerk started to speak but Bradley put his finger to his lips.

"Ssh." He took out paper and pen to write a note.

'_The girl is sight impaired. I would like you to _

_show your engagement rings and for her to feel them _

_so she can select one.'_

The clerk read the note and smiled to Bradley as he nodded his head. He went to a case to take out a ring sizing set. Bradley held her hand up so the clerk could measure her ring finger. He knew by sight what size to start with until he had the right one.

Ann finally had to ask, "What are we doing, Bradley?"

"Taking some measurements."

"Measurements for what?"

"You'll know in a few minutes."

Ann felt the rings put on her left ring finger. The feel and mystery intrigued her. "Rings are being put on my finger for size. Why?"

"That's right, hone. In a few minutes we'll have the right one."

"They feel funny."

The clerk had the correct size, showed Bradley the number then pulled a purple velvet tray out with rings of that size. He set it front of Ann, Bradley took her hand.

"Ann," he began as he laid her out stretched hand on the tray of rings. "Will you marry me?"

Ann gasped. "Bradley – Bradley, yes!"

Tears of joy and happiness trickled down Anne's cheeks. She turned to Bradley to kiss him deeply. Larry looked up at his mistress as she dropped the cane to put both hands on Bradley's face to kiss him. The clerk blushed but he had seen this many times but this was different. A true show of love.

A short time later the couple walked out of the store Ann proudly wearing Bradley's ring.

Friday afternoon Bradley and Ann left for the farm to get the motor home and car carrying trailer. They arrived just ahead of one of the journalists who Bradley worked with. He would help Bradley put the Suburban on the trailer and take pictures for them and the newspaper.

"Ready huh?" he asked as Bradley prepared to pull the motorhome out of the shed. He looked at Ann's finger and ring. He nodded. "Finally going to tie the knot, huh?"

"Yes, she's going to finally make an honest man of me."

Ann could not help but grin at the comment.

They hooked up the trailer to the motorhome trailer hitch pulling it out where Bradley would load the truck. Carefully loading the Suburban on the trailer and chaining it down, the other asked Bradley, "Okay, now how are you going to load the truck on the trailer once you get on the road?"

"Carefully."

The other raised his brows in disbelief. "That should be interesting. Okay."

Two days later feeling the thrill of the day they left for the trip a photographer from the newspaper was on hand to take pictures of the departure. Supplies packed in cabinets and the small refrigerator, the big black Suburban chained down on the trailer with additional equipment stored in the lower lockers Bradley figured would come in handy. The apartment locked and secured, the building manager assuring everything was alright, rent and utilities paid for the month they would be gone.

Ann's parents were there as they prepared to leave. Bradley stood beside Ann, her mother was still against the whole idea of Ann, unmarried accompanying Bradley on the trip even if the trip were sponsored by the newspaper. Nevertheless, Mrs. Wellington drew in a breath when she saw the ring on Ann's left hand ring finger. Ann twisted the ring on her finger in a gesture her Mother knew Ann was drawing attention to the ring and its meaning.

She nudged her husband pointing to the ring. "Harold, look."

"Maybe that is something she wants, Jan."

Bradley smiled. Mr. Wellington took Bradley aside for a minute. "You know my wife is totally against Ann going alone on this trip with you. Me? It's the way things are now and I see Ann has you to look after her now. Gail will put up a fuss but I'll take care of that. But it's easy to see Ann is a totally different person now that she has you. You've given her more hope and love then the Institute has. Take care of her. You have my blessing."

"I will because she's all I have now. She's become my life."

Mrs. Wellington was talking with Ann: "I don't like it that you are going off with a man you hardly know."

"You've said all that, Mom. And I'll remind you again, he's to be my future husband, and I'm over eighteen. I'll go where my man goes."

Ann proved her conviction and stood firm on her commitment to Bradley.

Mrs. Wellington stopped short of reminding Ann of her sight impairment. She was still being protective of her daughter. She recalled the argument she had when she wanted to move out on her own, the apartment and live her own life. However, she knew Ann had a mind of her own, and no matter what she said, did not make a bit of difference. No one had a hold on her any more. And if she wanted to accompany her future husband on this field trip, so be it.

The men shook hands saying good bye: "Safe trip …" and the women kissed.

"I guess I can't stop you," Gail said as tears came to her eyes. "And Bradley will look after you."

Ann nodded her head as she wiped at the tears in her eyes. She wished she could see her mother's look just then as she stepped on to the motor home and the newspaper photographer took last pictures for the paper.

Within minutes of Bradley and Ann boarding the RV, he pulled away from the apartment, circled the block and headed toward the interstate. The cats were perched on a cushion by a window to watch the country slide by them; Larry lay on the floor near Ann with a Milk Bone to chew on.

By late morning the great motor home sped down the interstate, Ann was leaving all her troubles behind her. Taking the scrunchy out of her hair, Ann let the wind blow it free. Bradley glanced over at her, her long hair blowing back in the wind of spring, the open window of early May, a smile on her face, the CD player playing Willie Nelson's _On the Road Again_ as they sang along. # # #


End file.
